Corallia (Player)
Player Information Corallia or tilly as she is also known as, first introduced to BLN by Ivory back early in 2013 and found many friends from the RP Hell's army back on Ponychan. She has been on and off since then dealing with her spirituality and other things life throws at her. She is transexual and lives with her father in Sweden, she enjoys music, chocolate soft things, cuddles and being generally bubbly. She also enjoys tending to others emotions providing support and advice on and around emotionally hard times. Roleplaying habits are usually to play supportive characters to help others, be that wise mentor that helps the hero, or the healer that picks up the broken. Has also a bad habit of wanting to play really powerfull characters History Being introduced to roleplay in an early age she considered herself a boy back then.' '''It was a swedish version of D&D and ''he' '''found a quick liking to play dwarves as they were short and strong. While it was good roleplay it was usually treated more as a video games then it was stories. During the time he never really got to develop her characters much as no one really wanted to roleplay in that way and it wasn't untill he started to see pictures of pastel colored ponies spreading through the internet would he find MLP;FIM which was really apealing to him, after some time he found Ponychan and chilled there for a while. After reading alot of fanfictions from /fic/ he felt the need to create a story but would never really get the insperation, so in search of that he started to lurk /rp/. After lurking a while he put in a character he had since he was a kid, Maaress the Wicked he called him. A demigod of war that had ended up in the peaceful world of Equestria! Playing around trying to get recognised he ended up in Hell's army and met many friends. Though in february 2012 after discussing things and ending up on the topic of otherkin he started to research things, then after some events slipped away from roleplaying alltogether, and eventually through some soulsearching found that his gender was missaligned, he was really a she. Getting on to a education about smithing which crashed and burned due to many circumstances but mostly because the original one was shut down 2 weeks before applications were accepted suffering a depression for 8 months she eventually wanted to roleplay again and asked Ivory where she roleplayed at the time and was introduced to MLPchan and with that BLN. List of Characters Characters active in BLN *Olivia Characters and other things pending introduction *Rose Bloodpaw *Ulva Snowcoat *WKE 'Wake' *the Following of change *Exi the battle mother *World of Gýnranna *The Gýnrann Characters died or retconned out of BLN *Corallia *Dorothy *Mai dragon Characters from outside BLN that might end up in the RP *Artur Fuling *Wrencher *Gillian Bronze *Grogg Winterbeard the Smith *Legendary cook Fargo *Forgey *Maaress the Wicked *Iridecsence Category:Players